


Spanking

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: Written for Kinktober 2020, The captain says he was a brat the other day.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948675
Kudos: 16





	Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not read comments, view hits or kudos or anything. Comments are disabled so any purity crusaders are out of luck.
> 
> This is fic six of me doing Kinktober this year. I am not using one specific prompt list but cherry picking from several of them. I do not know if I'll do all 31 days or not yet

Spanking

“You were a real brat the other day,” the captain said from behind him and he did his best not to jump. He’d known Wesker was coming over this morning since they had a few hours before their shift but he’d thought the door was locked. He must have forgotten to lock it back after opening it to get his paper off the stoop earlier. That wasn’t like him but it was the only thing that made sense. “Are you listening to me Redfield.”

“I’m just waiting for an apology for coming in without an invitation,” he said turning back toward the captain with a smirk on his face. “After all that’s very rude.” He did his best not to gulp at the stare the Captain gave him through those ever present dark shades. It was intimidating even as it turned him on slightly. He really wished he was fully dressed instead of just in his underwear. He had been expecting that Wesker would knock and then they’d quickly make their way to his bed where they’d spend the morning having sex not whatever this was.

The Captain’s dark look faded and then he turned and left heading toward the bedroom. He got up and followed slightly curious what the Captain was playing at. It wasn’t like Wesker to be so indirect it. If he wanted something he was usually very direct about it.

He found Wesker sitting on the edge of his bed waiting for him. “Exactly why are you here Captain?” He asked but instead of answering Wesker reached up grabbed his arm and yanked him off balance so he fell forward. He found himself pulled roughly across the Captain’s lap and then felt an open palm strike on his ass. “What the hell Wesker?”

“You were a brat the other day,” Wesker said again but this time there was a playful edge to his voice. “So I’m going to treat you like one.” He felt another swat then which was quickly followed by a few more. He started to struggle to get up but the Captain changed from swatting to rubbing his ass. “Listen up Redfield, take your punishment like a man and you’ll get a reward.” Before he could reply there was another swat this time harder. He decided he might as well let the Captain have his fun maybe it might even be a bit more fun than he thought. 

The Captain seeing that he wasn’t going to object began to vary things light smacks that barely registered and the occasional hard one that stung followed by rubbing his ass until the stinging faded. The differing sensations felt really good and his cock was responding. He could also feel the Captain’s cock against his stomach getting harder realizing the Captain was really getting into this. One last hard smack and the Captain let him up. “So the punishment is done, time for the reward?” He asked as cheekily as he could as he turned toward the Captain who was sitting there looking a little flushed.

“Your still a damn brat,” Wesker said as he stood up and pulled him into a rough kiss. 

The End


End file.
